


Fast Car

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Falling [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, this is in no way in sync with the Tracy Chapman song but I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: After an enlightening conversation, Duck and Indrid try something new.





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I couldn't get the idea of Dom!Duck plus car out of my head.

It’s late Friday night, Duck and Indrid curled up in bed, when Duck in post-sex, sleepy haze asks, “what’s dirtiest thing you’ve ever done?”

“I assume you’re not counting things we’ve done.” Indrid kisses his cheek.

“Yeah. Then again, uh, when we first got together-”

“-there were many things I hadn’t done. Yes, true, I hadn’t done them as a human with a human. But I was court seer a long time before I came to earth. And while I didn’t really have time for any sort of dating, I had more than a few enjoyable, shall we say, dalliances. Let me think, it has been quite a while after all.” He hums thoughtfully, hand running lazily up and down Ducks side.

“Ah! I recall one instance in which a _very_ charming dignitary introduced himself to me during a court function. If memory serves we ended up in a seldom used room two floors away from everyone else half way through the evening, at which point he had his way with me roughly and repeatedly. It was rare to find someone who outweighed me, given the size of my Sylph form, which only added to the thrill.”

“Damn, darlin'.” Duck smiles at the blush creeping up Indrids' chest. 

“What about you?”

“I keep goin' back to the times I fucked guys in my car when I was younger. It don’t seem like much, but it feels like you’re gettin' away with somethin'.”

“Intriguing.” The faintest hint of a purr enters Indrids voice. 

“Surprised you never tried it durin' your hitchhikin' years.”

“Sweetheart, you know the urban legends about me. Do any of them strike you as the kind of thing that would lead to a romantic roadside stop?”

“Guess that’s true.” Duck chuckles, snuggles closer.

“Yes, my window for getting my hands on handsome strangers in their cars has passed. After all, I have the best looking man in this world or in any other in my arms right now.” He smiles, chirps when Duck kisses the crook of his neck in thanks for the compliment.

“Unless,” Indrid murmurs, resting his chin on the top of Ducks head, “you’re thinking what I’m thinking….”

\----------------------------------------------

Duck Newton is no stranger to picking up hitchhikers. Kepler’s rural and spread out, and sometimes folks will stick a thumb out rather than finish walking wherever they’re headed. Plus there’s travelers with little money for whom Kepler is just one stop en route to somewhere more interesting. Duck picks folks up from time to time, figuring his natural bulk is enough to make someone think twice about messing with him and (until recently) his supernatural strength was there as back up in cased they tried to. 

So when the tall figure, clad in sweats, had flagged him down while he was out for a backroads drive that night, he pulled over, expecting to have at best some good company and at worst some awkward conversation.

He hadn’t expected to become so horny only halfway to their destination. Hell, the guy (Indrid, at least that’s the name he gave Duck) in the passenger seat isn’t exactly a model; his pale hair is a mess, his ratty tank top covers an oddly thin frame, and his smile is borderline unsettling. But Duck can’t stop glancing over at him as they talk, admiring the strange angles of his face and imagining what he’d look like spread out on a bed somewhere.

It doesn’t help that Indrids' choice of road snack consists solely of a two pound bag of suckers, which he idly licks and sucks as he talks. 

If Duck doesn’t stop thinking about all the other uses he can imagine for those lips and tongue, he’s going to drive right off the damn road. He already has a serious pants situation he’ll have to take care of as soon as he gets home, and his night will not be improved if it ends with calling a tow truck rather than having an orgasm. 

“Something on your mind?” From the corner of his eye he sees Indrid tilt his head, glasses reflecting the light from the dashboard. 

“No, uh, that is, fuck, uh…” he scans around desperately for something else to think about.

His prayers are answered when the sky opens up and a downpour drums on top of the car. 

“Thinkin' we may need to pull over a bit. The wipers on the truck ain’t what they used to be, and some of the roads we got left to cover get flooded real quick.”

“Fine by me, more time to get to know each other.” 

Duck tries not to read too much into that statement. Fails. 

He pulls the car up a frontage road, one he knows no one uses any more on account of the only house on it being vacated, and parks under a stand of trees.

It’s when the engine cuts out and all that remains is the sound of rain in trees and on the hood and Indrid contentedly humming as he makes short work of his fifth sucker of the drive that it occurs to Duck that he’s made his life a hundred times more difficult. 

He adjusts in his seat, both to get more comfortable and to hopefully hide the very obvious tent in his pants. 

Unfortunately, the movement catches Indrids' attention and a quick glance rapidly becomes a stare. Transfixed, Indrid tosses the remains of the last sucker on the floor, tongue flicking out to clean a stray shard of candy from his lip.

When he meets Ducks eyes he suddenly looks down, fidgets with the tie of his sweatpants. Duck's going to chance it. If Indrid is uncomfortable he’ll stop dead, but he’s got a good feeling about this.

“See somethin' you like?”

“Maybe.” It’s somewhere between shy and playful, a signal that he wants Duck to take the lead. 

“Maybe?” Duck turns towards him as best he can, lets Indrid get a better view, “That’s a shame, cause I’m seein' somethin' I like an awful lot, but I ain’t gonna do anythin' about it for somethin' as weak as a maybe.”

“What happens if I say ‘yes,’ then?” Indrid smiles at him.

Duck undoes his fly.

“Then I’d say you better come over here and show me just how much you like it.” 

Indrid leans forward, nearly falls out of the passenger seat in an attempt to kiss Duck. Duck grabs his chin right before their lips connect. 

“Temptin', but you gotta take care of this” he tugs his cock out of his underwear “first. Then you can have all the kisses you want.”

From this close, he sees Indrids pupils widen behind red lenses before his head drops into his lap. Indrids' legs are halfway in his own seat still, his torso stretched between their seats, as his tongue eagerly licks at Ducks cock, running stripes up and down the shaft and swirling across the tip.

“That’s, ah fuck, real nice, but ain’t quite what I had in mind.” He grabs hold of Indrids hair, the other man gasping against his skin as he does.

“Open that sweet little mouth.” 

Indrid parts his lips and Duck shoves his cock in all at once, Indrids' mouth and throat wet and tight with surprise around him.

“That’s it, lemme fuck that handsome face of yours, ah, shit, and I’ll take good care of you.”

A moan as Indrid digs his nails into Ducks thigh so hard he nearly tears his pants. Duck pulls halfway out, thrusts back in hard and there’s a garbled yelp followed by another moan. The tongue beneath his cock tries to move, coax him into something more, and he holds Indrids head down, chin pinned to his thigh, and fucks up into his mouth steadily, firmly. Indrid whimpers, moans again, runs his hands along Ducks leg and stomach.

“You like that?”

A nod, followed by a strong suck and then a wet, muffled gasp as Duck picks up the pace. 

“Goddamn, thought you looked like the submissive type, didn’t expect you to, fuck, to be so fuckin' eager for it.”

If he’s not careful he’s going to come, and while he very much likes the thought of holding Indrid in place until he’s swallowed every last bit and begged for more, he has other plans.

He pulls Indrids head back, lets him sit up panting and wiping at his mouth.

“Pants, off, now.” 

Indrid struggles for a moment to get his limbs in the right position to shuck his pants while Duck pushes the drivers seat back as far as it can go. The Indrid grabs his bag, begins rifling through it.

“You better have a damn good reason for keepin' me waitin'.”

Indrid produces a small bottle of lube, hands it to Duck before climbing into his lap. 

“You need me to prep you?”

“No.” He’s in a hurry, straddling Duck and taking the bottle from him so he can coat his cock. Indrids own is half-hard, and Duck runs a hand over it teasingly, earning him a surprised chirp. Curves his hand back and around to cup Indrids' ass, finds that he’s already slick. 

“I had some time to kill before I left my last destination. I chose to use it for some, uh, personal time.”

“Uh huh, sure. More like you were plannin' one spreadin' yourself open for whoever gave you a ridOhhhhhhh, fuck.” Indrid sinks down onto him, makes his whole body light up with pleasure and anticipation.

“Nonsense. I only intended to do so if I met, say, a nice looking bear with a charming drawl.”

“Lucky me.” Duck rests both his hands behind his head. Indrid looks at him, curious.

“I had a long, hard day at work, darlin', and fuckin' that mouth of yours took the rest of my energy. You wanna come on my cock, you’re gonna have to do all the work.” He smirks, and Indrid smirks right back, begins working himself slowly up and down, small moans and chirps escaping him as he does. His arms wrap around Ducks shoulders and he meets his eyes, mouth half-open.

“Somethin' you wanna say?”

“Can I kiss you?”

It comes out so innocent, as if they were high school sweethearts instead of strangers fucking in a car, that Duck laughs.

“All you want, a deal’s a deaUMph.” Indrid kisses him hungrily, only stopping to grab shaky breaths, his hips and thighs working harder and faster as the kisses deepen. Duck snakes his hands down Indrids sides and back, cups his ass with both hands. It’s small enough that he can grab most of it at once, and grab he does, letting his hands be carried by the motion of Indrid fucking himself on him, loving the way he can feel the muscles tense. It’s flattering to know Indrid finds him worth that much effort.

“I’m gettin' close darlin', you wanna come on my cock you better, oh, jesus fuck, you better get to it.” As he says this he moves his hands back up to trap Indrids so he can't touch himself, pulling them down to rest against his chest. 

“That’s not, oh goodness, fair.” Indrid whines, trying his best to make puppy dog eyes behind his glasses.

“First off, I’m the one who decides what’s fair, darlin'. Second, I wanna see if you can come just from this.”

Indrids kisses mirror his movements, becoming more and more frantic and erratic with each second, hitting Ducks cheeks and forehead more than his lips. 

“That’s it, fuck, just like that darlin, move your ass just, just, FUCK, oh, ohhh fuck.” He comes, back arching off the weathered fabric of the seat. As his hips pulse out the last of it, he kisses Indrids' knuckles before easing himself out of him.

“Get in the back seat.” He tucks himself back into his underwear, zips his pants up.

It takes more than a little maneuvering to get them both back their, Duck reclining half against a window and half against a seat back and Indrid laying on his back, legs in Ducks lap.

“You still wanna come?”

“You realize that’s a ridiculous question AHohhh!” Indrid jolts when Duck smacks his thigh.

“Answer it anyway.”

“Yes.”

“Then touch yourself for me, darlin'. Show me how you like it.”

Indrid takes himself in hand, works with fast, long strokes, moans bouncing off the ceiling. His free hand slips under his tank top, toys with his nipple and he bites his lip.

“Maybe you misunderstood me, darlin'. I want a show.” He brings hand down again, this time on the inner thigh.

“AHYes! Oh, yes, gracious, Duck, look what you do to me, I want you so much, I can’t stop thinking about having, ah, having you inside me. I, I want to come for you, I want to, please say I can.” The hand leaves his chest and he drags his nails down his own stomach, hips twitching harder as five red lines appear. 

If Duck hand’t just come, the sight of Indrid becoming more and more debauched, his skin flushing and his voice cracking with pleasure, would have him hard all over again. 

“Ain’t got to ask my permission, handsome, that is the one thing I wanna see you do over and over again.”

There’s a chirp-moan as Indrid rubs his thumb across his cockhead and tugs once, twice, and then comes across his hand and chest, collapsing back onto the seat. 

It’s silent for a moment, Indrid catching his breath and Duck savoring the view of him, limbs heavy and satisfied. 

Indrid rolls onto his side, makes to sit up and search for his pants.

“What makes you think you’re goin anywhere just yet?”

“I assumed we were finished, but it seems you have other ideas.” Indrid fixes him with that smile of his as he rolls onto his back again, the smile that Duck is going to see in his wet dreams from here on out. 

“I did say I was gonna take good care of you. Be awful rude of me to break a promise.” He crawls until he and Indrid are eye to eye on the ratty bench seat, kisses him while running a finger along the edge of his tank top.

“Take this off.” He sits up slightly so Indrid can comply, unbuttons his shirt and tugs it off, tosses his undershirt into the front seat. He leans forward again, begins kissing his way down Indrids neck. Lets his hands roam across any part of the man they can reach. 

“See, in my experience, cute things like you need someone to fawn over ‘em as much as much as they need someone to boss ‘em around. I barkin' up the right tree?”

“Yes, oh OH, yes.” Indrid whispers as Duck kisses his chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. He smiles to himself, sucks once before releasing it to nip at the surrounding skin. Kisses across to the other, repeats the process, continues his journey south, Indrid moaning breathy and delighted with each contact, hands tangling in Ducks hair or pawing at his shoulders. He reaches his navel, plants a kiss on each hip bone. 

“I, oh, I must have died, because I am positive I am in heaven.”

Duck laughs as he sinks onto the floor beside the seat so he can cover Indrids' thighs in kisses and lovebites.

“Shit, if heaven turns out to be like my old car, I’m gonna be disappointed.” He makes his way back up, braces above Indrid.

“Then again, if heaven means gettin' my hands on you, sign me the fuck up.”

When they kiss this time he moves his nails gently down Indrids right side, making the other man gasp and buck up against him. 

“More of that, please.”

Duck moves them across Indrids chest, then his stomach, never stopping the kiss even as Indrid whimpers against his mouth, strokes his face

“Guess there ain’t a rule that says I can’t be rough and lovin' at the same time.”

“Thank goodness for that, because if you stop kissing me like that I’m going to pass out from despair.”

“Can’t have that at all.” Duck bumps their noses together, lets his lips and tongue lavish Indrids own with attention even as his nails draw a museums worth of pictures on his skin. It’s when he draws his thumbnail across the patch between Indrids hip and inner thigh that he realizes the man beneath him is hard.

And, as luck would have it, Duck’s just gotten to that same state himself. 

“Alright, darlin', here’s what’s gonna happen” he whispers in Indrids ear, “I’m gonna fuck you again, as rough as I please until neither of us can move.”

“Well then, you better get to it.” Indrid kisses his cheek, rolls onto his stomach.

“Careful, don’t forget who gives the orders around here.” He fumbles with his pants and underwear, settles for getting them to his ankles rather than deal with his shoes.

“Oops, my mistake.” Indrid doesn’t sound apologetic in the slightest, but the sound he makes when Duck thrusts into him all at once makes up for it. For good measure, he brings his hand down on Indrids ass twice in a row, Indrid making an obscene noise in response.

“Let’s see which you prefer.” With that he scratches a jagged line down Indrids back, making him writhe and moan. 

“Hmm, can’t quite tell. Guess I’ll, fuck, have to do both.”

Indrid makes an affirmative, delighted noise. Duck fucks him into the seat, hands and nails drawing moans and cries from him in equal measure. He chases his own pleasure without attention to finesse or gentleness, which only serves to make Indrid louder, his own hips grinding desperately against the fabric beneath him. He smacks his ass with both hands, feels Indrid growing tighter around him as he comes and he knows he’s not far behind. 

“I'm gonna come in that cute little, oh, fuck, ohfuck, ass twice in one night. That’s an honor darlin', one you outghta be thankin' me for.” He leans forward, hands pressing down on Indrids shoulders as he works his cock as deep and as sharply as he can.

“Th-thank you, Duck” is all Indrid gets out before dissolving into more moans and whimpers. If Duck had to guess, he’s oversensitive from coming. The thought of such a perfect, incredible man taking him without complaint, even as his own body begs for a break just to please Duck, is what does it, and he comes with his forehead pressed to the back of Indrids neck. 

He sits up carefully, tugs his pants back on as Indrid slowly sits up and curls against him, all without a word.

“You okay darlin'? Indrid?” He brushes a white strand of hair out of his face as he studies it.

“Mnnn?”

“You comin' back to me, my magic eight ball?”

Indrid blinks, then smiles.

“Yes, although I still think that’s a ridiculous pet name.” He stretches, reaches into the front seat for his clothes, kisses Duck as he finishes pulling his sweatshirt over his head. 

“Well, what’s the verdict on car sex?”

“Extraordinary, although I could say that about sex with you in general.”

“You’re gonna give me a big head, darlin'.”

“I could give you a different kind of head, if you prefer.” 

“Not right now, don’t think I got any energy beyond what it’s gonna take to drive home.”

“Me neither. And, um, I may need ice when we get home. I’m not sure I’ll be able to sit down for the next day.”

Duck laughs, pulls Indrid close.

“I’ll get you an icepack when we get back. Got some new Capri Suns for you too.”

Indrid purrs, nuzzles his neck.

“You’re magnificent.”

“Same to you darlin, same to you.”


End file.
